


Worth a Thousand Words

by AdenNeytiriKad



Series: Final Fantasy XV One Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Photography, Shy Prompto Argentum, no cameras were harmed, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: You know, a picture is worth a thousand words? If only that were true. Then, he'd be like the richest best friend of the Prince. But, at least he got to meet Gladio and Ignis.Now, if only he could tell if Ignis liked him or not...





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, this one was one of my favorites to write. I really love writing as Iggy and Prompto. Prompto is such a sweet ray of sunshine omg.

A picture is worth a thousand words… In that case, Prompto must be the richest guy around.

He loved snapping photos, whether it be of his friends, their battles, nature, or even the cityscape. It was all so beautiful in its own way to him.

But, with the announcement of Noct’s wedding to Lunafreya, they became all the more precious. So, he made it his goal to capture all the moments he could. Sure, sometimes it meant weird selfies and shots during fights, but it was all worth it to him.

He loved looking over his handiwork during the drives, when Noctis was fast asleep and Gladio had his nose stuck in a book. Times like this were nice, peaceful, though maybe not exactly quiet. At the moment, Ignis had the music soft, wary of anything that could cause any trouble. You know, daemons, creatures, the Nif Empire…

No big.

Prompto repressed a quiet sigh, turning back to his camera once he caught his thoughts wandering again. He would admit, some of the photos were… not his best work, but he kept them anyways to remind him what to improve on. Some were just hilarious, Noctis falling asleep in some of the weirdest places, including a railing over an open cliff and the booth of a small dinner, Gladio caught mid work out by a surprise water attack from yours truly.

And then there was Ignis.

To be entirely honest, he didn’t have too many funny ones of the Prince’s retainer, or many in general. He was so serious all the time… Heck, he wasn’t even sure if Ignis even liked him. But, the few he had seemed to help the pleb in him to understand the guy a bit better.

One, Ignis preparing dinner, one arm crossed, other resting under his chin in thought. That’s when the green eyes, usually stoic and cool, sparkled the most. He always seemed so sure of himself, so put together, but there were small moments where he hesitated, unsure of the taste or combination, which he usually corrected in seconds. He produced some of the best dishes Prompto ever tasted.

Two, Ignis in the thick of battle, eyes hardened, snarl puling on his lips as he put himself between the Prince and a rather stubborn Coeul. His dagger was alight with flame, ready to impale the creature who nearly injured Noct. Needless to say, they ate well that night.

Three, Ignis waiting by the Regalia, arms crossed as he watched Noctis come out of the store arms laden with snacks, Prompto not far behind at the time, his one hand free enough to snap the photo. A slight smile had crossed the elder’s lips, though Prompto knew the adviser was also shaking his head the instant he saw what all they had picked out. The lighting had been too good to pass up, and catching the older with so much as a smirk or emotion…. It was slowly becoming clearer how much he actually cared for the Prince, and maybe, himself as well…

“You’ve been quiet for quite some time, Prompto. Did you find a particularly interesting shot?”

Prompto gave a little startled noise, having forgotten where he was, and the fact Ignis was now looking at him in surprise when he jumped and nearly threw his camera out of the car... “Y-yeah, sorry. Not a very good shotgun, am I?” He scratched his head with an anxious laugh, carefully lowering the camera a bit.

“You’re quite alright, Prompto. It’s only that you never seem to stay quiet—or still—for long. Something must have really caught your attention.” Ignis’s eyes returned to the road, giving a soft chuckle that was quickly lost to the wind.

“Uhhhh, yeah. Good angle of Noct fighting off that Voretooth earlier. I almost caught him warping. I was just seconds too soon.”

“That is a pity, but you will have many more opportunities to perfect your timing, I think.”

“Hey, yeah, that’s true Thanks for the optimism, Iggy!” Prompto smiled, secretly shifting the camera a bit more upwards as he laughed. He could’ve sworn Ignis was smiling, and that was something he needed proof of.

_Click.,_

A soft little snort came from the older, Prompto silently gulping as the retainer’s lips turned downwards, eyebrow shooting up in question as he glanced over. He didn’t even have to open his mouth before Prompto quickly started apologizing. “S-sorry, it’s just that you were smiling, at least I thought you were, and the lighting was-”

“Prompto.”

He froze, eyes going a little wide as he almost protectively held tighter onto his camera.

“You need only ask.”

The younger blinked a few times, mouth opening a little before it quickly turned into a wide smile. “Really?!”

Ignis answered with a curt nod, holding one finger up before the other could start speaking again. “Under one condition.” He waited until the other nodded enthusiastically, a little smile coming forth one more. He gestured behind them, a low chuckle breaking the silence between them. “Please take a photo of them before they wake up.”

Prompto slowly turned, stifling a laugh at the sight of Gladio asleep, chin against his chest, and Noctis’s head resting against his arm. The eldest’s book had slipped out of his fingers, temporarily abandoned to the remains of wrappers and cans. He gave Ignis a wicked grin, snapping away. “With pleasure, Iggy.”


End file.
